Beast
Beast is a Mutant and a core member of the X Men Biography Hank McCoy's 'father was exposed to radiation during a meltdown at power plant before he was conceived. Because of this Hank was born deformed with unusually large feet and hands and a high I.Q. He has tried ever since his birth to try and find a cure for his condition. Joining the X Men He initially thought he had found one by using a serum that represses irregular DNA to standard human DNA. After he injected it into himself the results seemed promising, but after a few seconds his condition was enhanced. His body was morphed into a '"Beast" '''like form, which include claws, and gives him superhuman attributes. During the 1990s, he was a core member of the X Men until 1999. Living as Nicholas Sweeney when Charles Xavier erased Non Mutants memory of Mutants. From then on, Hank McCoy, took the name Nicholas Sweeney went on to be a famous professor specialising in people with Super powers and the public head of the Charles Xavier foundation (During this time everyone, except Hank McCoy and Nick Fury, thought Charles Xavier was Dead). To hide his beastly appearence, he constantly injects himself with a serum, which he claims to be insulin. In 2004 he would lecture Reed Richards and Ben Grimm in University. Reed Richard look up onto him and see him as a mentor figure who would inspire Mr Fantastics voyage that gave the Fantastic Four their powers. He also met Tony Stark in a Tony Stark Expo back in 2007. He also presented many documentaries such as Finding Wakanda and In Search for Asgard. Helping the Fantastic Four Defeat Wizard After Sue Storms supposed death from unsuccesfully trying to apprehend the Fantastic Four and the Break up of the Fantastic Fourm, He goes to London, Under the orders of Charles Xavier to help Reed Richards. He meets Reed Richards in a pie and mash shop taking him to a pub giving him advice about teamwork and Family. He then leaves Reed Richards to go back. On his way back to his hotel, he accidently spills his serum in a Taxi. In order to hide his true form , he gives the taxi driver money runs away and jumps into the canal, and goes back to help Reed Richards and Johnny Storm fight the Brainwashed Medusa and Trapster in his true Beastal form. Beast then helps Reed And Johnny take off the brainwashing chip on Medusas Neck. Medusa then wakes up and Smashes Johnny Storm to the Wall with her prehensile hair. as Mr Fantastic and Beast attempt to fight her, She tells them to stop and lets go of Johnny Stom. She tell them all that the rays that gave the Fantastic Four their Powers was infact Terrigen and revealing that Reed Richard, Sue Storm, Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm are of Inhuman Descent. Dazzler along with Kwaku Adjobah pops along to meet them. They then recieve a message from Wizard that he has Ben Grimm and that Sue Storm is alive and tells them to meet them at his hideout an abandoned factory near the Dartford Crossing. While Dazzler takes Trapster to the Police. Kwaku Adjobah takes Mr Fantastic, Johnny Storm, Beast and Medusa to the abandoned factory where they face Wizard, Dreadknight and a Brainwshed Thing and Invisible Woman, Calling herself Malice. they nearly defeat the Four, until Dazzler pops in using the Sonos sing her songs as she defeats Wizard and Dreadknight. The Thing and Invisible Woman are freed and they all fight together to defeat Wizard and Dreadknight. The Wizard is apprehended while Dreadknight dies. Beast, in his Human form would later join The Fantastic Four, Dazzler and Medusa for a meal before he leaves London to New York. Helping Spider-Man in New York Henry McCoy, still using his Nicholas Sweeney persona goes to New York to continue on his tour and help Norman Osborn, who brought the Avengers Tower, with is research. He discovers Norman's true intentions, and gets the help of Peter Parker/ Spider Man to take down Norman Osborn/ Green Goblin. Powers and Abilities '''Feline Physiology: As a result of Hank's powers he has a appearance that really makes him a "Beast". His powers include: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Dexterity * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. * Superhuman Senses: Hank possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision that also allows him to see even in near-total darkness. * Claws and Fangs: The Beast sports retractable, 3" razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals and enable him to climb up vertical surfaces by wedging his fingers and toes into the smallest of cracks. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. * *